Mums and Dads
by forbiddentransmutations
Summary: Ed and Al decide to play a much loved and enjoyed game. Implied Elricest.


**Title: **Mums and Dads

**Author: **Forbiddentransmutations

**Summary: **Ed and Al decide to play a little game of a childhood classic game. One-shot sort-of Elricest.

**Author's note: **Wrote this before bed, hence the sort of quick wrap up, or lack of anything really happening with the game towards the end. I hope I could pull off something decent for an hour's worth of writing. I tried to mix in a bit of canon in with it, to make it a little more tragic, or in the least, interesting.

**Warnings: **None, really. It might get a little depressing by the end, and there is some implied child trauma in it, but it's overall pretty innocent.

Also, don't bother asking why I've written Mum instead of Mom. I think that answer is clear enough and I didn't exactly feel comfortable writing it the American way.

There were many fond memories the brothers shared from when they were children. They recalled many silly little games they played and the activities they shared. One of their fondest memories was when they had played Mums and Dads for a long period of their life. It was when they were 4 and 5, and it was innocent little fun. The game was something that was carried along with them throughout the years, even to their present day. It was now an explicit, sexual game they'd play in bed, pretending and having fun. The game had stayed with them all this time, and it had obviously changed along the years, as their closeness became more apparent. Back when they were kids, it was simply an innocent and childish little game, much like all kids would play at that age.

-  
"Al!" The older brother stumbled in, carrying one of his mother's dresses that she always used to wear when she was alive. It was safe to say that it was her favourite. Al turned his head, looking down at his brother from the tree he was climbing. He stabalized himself, grabbing a thick branch so it was safe to look down and see what his brother wanted to show him.  
"I've got an idea!" Ed cooed, holding his late mother's dress up with both hands. "Let's play mums and dads!"

There could have been some pshycological reason to Edward's sudden need to play such a game. It could be because both of his parents were gone, and at least one confirmed dead. It could have been the result of neglect, not having either parent present. It could have been a subliminal way to deal with his parents' absense, and that might as well of been the case when they were older. However, back when they were children, it was more than likely just a typical child behaviour. Besides, everyone else was doing it; perhaps not with a sibling, but they were doing it.

Al tilted his head from the tree before smiling and nodding and stumbling on down. He was lucky he had been climbing that tree for a long time now, and had little to no fear of getting up and down. He lept from the lower point of the tree, gracefully landing onto the grass. He waddled over to his brother, taking the dress with care. He lifted it up in front of him, examining the clothing. He smiled again. "That's a great idea!" He agreed with a laugh. "I'll be the mum and you can be the dad!"  
Ed clapped his hands together excitedly. He cheered. "And Winry can be the daughter!" The both of them were getting extremely excited about this whole game, they could barely contain themselves. They sprinted off to their own house to grab some of their parents' clothes. They were obviously much too big, but it wouldn't hurt to use some pegs to adjust them to size.

The two knocked on Winry's door in synch, Ed dressed in long, baggy pants, a buttoned shirt and a loosley fixed tie and Al dressed in his mother's dress, high heels, hat and bra. They awaited anxiously for someone to answer. They were greeted by the barks of a puppy, along with Winry hushing the animal. "Den! Be quiet!" She snapped, opening the door.  
Her first reaction was not what the excited boys expected. She scanned up and down their bodies, observing the over-sized attire. She hummed once and cocked an eyebrow. "What on earth are you two doing?" She asked, hand on the doorframe.  
Al and Ed were giddy and giggling. "We're playing mums and dads!" Al cooed, flailing his hands in the air. Winry gave a little smile. She had played that with a couple of other friends at school the other day, and was going to bring up the game to the boys. She gave a little nod. "Sure! Can I be the daughter?"

It was settled. She shut the door, telling them to wait, and sprinted upstairs to get on some fancy little dress. The boys heard the thumping of the staircase, and the excited squeals as Winry asked her parents and received a yes. Within minutes she was back, dressed in a little skirt, and singlet. She brought a make-up kit for Al and hair gel for Ed.  
Everything settled, the trio went back to the boys' house, racing along the path to who could get there first. Winry won. It was expected, seeing as the boys being covered in hard-to-walk clothes.  
After setting up the table with china cups and plates, the boys served out some poorly cut pieces of cake and poured water in the cups. Once their game was set, they began.  
Alphonse was standing on a chair, washing the dishes. Ed stumbled in through the kitchen door, a small suitcase in hand. "Mum, I'm home!" He cooed, scratching at his non-existent beard. Winry was at the table, jumping up and down excitedly. "Dad's home!" She squealed, hopping off the chair to go and hug her "father." Ed reacted by giving her a long bear hug, chortling like a posh, rich man.  
"Welcome home, dad," Al called, splashing the plates around in the sink absent mindedly. Ed patted his tummy, which was now stuffed with a pillow, as he wandered over to the mother of the house. Winry skipped alongside Ed, clapping her hands together.  
"Daddy! Did you get me the pony I asked for?!"  
Ed gave another hearty chuckle. "Of course dear Winry! My lovely daughter!" He lowered his voice to sound more manly, which didn't exactly work. It was a try anyway. Winry's eyes lit with excitement. "Thank you dad! I've always wanted a pony!"  
With Al still tending to the housework, Ed guided Winry out to the lounge where the rocking horse was. He gave yet another chuckle. Winry squealed and jumped right onto the rocking horse. "Thank you Daddy Edward!" Rocking back and forth, she stroked the woollen mane and laughed. "I'm going to call him Princess!"  
Ed placed his hands on his shoulders, the sleeves flailing about with his movements. Leaving his "daughter" to her present, he headed on back to Mama, who was walking over to the dining table. "You did a lot of work, today Mama Al," Ed remarked, giving a weak whistle. Al blushed and gave a smile like his real mother used to whenever she got complimented.  
Ed gave a little smile, before snapping back into action. "How's about a kiss?" He grinned. Al drew aback a little, looking unsure. "On the lips?" He questioned.  
"Of course!"  
"But you're my brother."  
"Well, don't mums and dads kiss each other on the lips all the time! That's what our parents did."  
Al gave a meek smile, as Ed's words sounded a little more convincing to him. Without a second thought, he leaned in, puckering his lips and kissing his older brother right on the lips. Ed kissed back, bringing Al closer, before quickly pulling away, looking quite disgusted.  
"Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea!"  
They both spat and gagged, as the kiss was rather unpleasent. After wiping their mouths, they shared a little laugh. "Maybe we should do other grown up things instead," Ed blushed, looking a little embarrassed.

Other than that little event, the rest of the game went very well. Winry played with her pony and was fed delicious cake that her real mother had baked her. They played for 4 solid hours, not even seeming to get bored. When the sun was setting, Winry's parents came and picked her up, along with the Elrics to go have dinner. Pinako had been cooking for hours, and hoped that the food would suffice. It was, after all, the day before Winry's parents were going off to the Ishval war, and they had to have a dinner to remember. Winry had played her anxiety away from the fact that her parents were leaving again, and she was rather sleepy and relaxed by early night.

Some days Winry would play, other days she wouldn't, but for many months the Elrics would play mums and dads almost daily. They would rarely kiss, but they were almost always baking or treating Winry to presents. They especially played the day they found out Winry's parents were dead, and felt the need to drown her in the presents.


End file.
